


YES

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing 2016 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond asks a question with Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YES

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "game". Also counts as a Valentines Day thing I guess.

Q picked up a tile. It was silky smooth, and smelled spicy. This one was carved one long night in Bangladesh, where the sound of insects was louder in Bond’s mic than Bond himself. The middle tile smelled of rain and its back was still rough; Bond had been polishing it at home and had become, well, distracted. The last tile was ebony black. He breathed deeply, remembering the remains of his piano which Bond had salvaged from the fire.  
Bond looked nervous as Q placed his two tiles down, framing the middle one vertically. Q looked up and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
